ThisStorydoesntdesirveaTitle
by QKC
Summary: Wrote out of bordom. X X MannyXFrida


**I Want You Forever**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTE!: Manny is 18 and Frida is 17 in this fanfic!!! ENJOY! - I DONT OWN EL TIGRE!! X **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dad? Grandpapi?" Manny asked as he entered the kitchen where his Dad and Grandpapi were aimlessly sipping their coffee. "Daaad?" Manny said once again and waved his hand in front of his dad's unconcerned face as he just stared uncontrolled into the atmosphere. Manny got pissed. "DAD! GRANDPAPI!!!" Manny yelled at the top of his lungs. Although it was more like a roar powered by his El Tigre half. "WHAT!!!WHAT?!! I'M AWAKE!!" Grandpapi yelled. "What is it Manny?" Roldopho said angrily. "Being snapped out of my peace state wasn't very respectfull." Roldopho thought. "Can I barrow five-hundred dollars?" Manny begged with big puppy dog eyes. "Of course mijo." Roldopho answered with not one sense of suspicion and dug in his pocket for the money. "Well that was easy" Manny thought " I es don't understand whys you don't just go steal the thing cho want." Grandpapi said. "Speaking of which," Roldopho started and snatched the money from Manny's open hands." Why DO you need it?" " I'd rather not say." Manny said hesitantly. " Cho wants the money. Yes?" Grandpapi said and waved the huge wad of bills in his face. " Uhhh. Uhh." Manny stammered. " Come on Manny! It can't be _that_ embarrassing. " Rodolpho begged. Manny took a step back. His hands were full of sweat and he could feel his heart pounding. Manny gulped. He decided to make a run for it. " You know what? I think I'll take Grandpapi's suggestion and just go ahead and steal it." Manny said nervously. And he made a run for it. But before he could go more that an inch, his face met with a bright, bronze sole of a boot. "Manny, as a hero _and _as your father, I forbid you from stealing…whatever you were going to steal." Rodolpho said. "But you always let me steal." Manny said stupidly. "Well!....." Roldopho said but stopped because he had no answer to that. " Manny. As your evil grandfather, I would say go for it! But I also have to give me some fun so I am not going to leave cho alone till yous tell me!" Grandpapi said. "FINE!" Manny yelled angrily. He hated when he lost the argument.

**At Frida's house… **"Mija?" Emiliano asked. "Yeah?" Frida asked from her dresser. "Can I talk to you? Your mother wants to talk too." Emiliano said. "Not good." Frida thought. "Wh..Why?" Frida asked very frightened. Emiliano just pointed his finger to the hallway so Frida knew she shouldn't ask. Frida walked outside into the living room and saw her mom also propped on the couch. She walked in more. "Take a seat mija." Frida's mom, Carmela, said and pointed to a couch across from her. Emiliano took a seat next to Carmela. " So, you wanted to see me?" Frida said. Although it was more of a whisper to hide her fear. "Don't worry mija. Your not in trouble." Frida's mom soothed. "Yet." Emiliano mumbled. Carmela elbowed Frida's dad in the rib. "Ow." Emiliano whined. For a judge, she was pretty tough. "Mom? I sort of have things to do so what did you want?" Frida said annoyed. "Well Mija.. I don't really know how I should explain this." Carmela stammered, "Um, what exactly is going on with you and that Rivera?" Carmela almost whispered. "Uh…nothing….we're…..nothings going on." Frida babbled. "Frida, don't worry. You're not going to be in trouble. We just want to know. " Carmela had a nice tone but she was obviously getting mad. "Do you LIKE him!?!?!" Emiliano yelled. Frida was in major trouble now. "Uhh. Who gave you that idea?" Frida said trying to sound convincing but terribly failed. "Don't you play dumb young lady!! You've been hanging out with that no good Rivera for susceptibly long times! AND not to mention the DATES you've been going on with him!!!" Emiliano yelled very angry. "DAD! YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON US?!?" Now it was Emiliano's turn to get busted. "Well…! As your father I have the right!" Emiliano said. "And as an almost adult I have the right to have some privacy!!" Frida yelled again. "SO YOU DO LIKE HIM?!?!" Carmela, Emiliano shouted with Anita and Nikita joining in. "WELL! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSNESS!!" Frida shouted and stomped up the stairs. "SO YOU DO!" "UGG!!" Frida yelled and slammed her door. "WHAT A PAIN!" Frida yelled and dug her head into her pillow. "I wonder where Manny is." Frida whined.

**Back at Manny's Casa…… **"WHAT???!" Roldolpho and Grandpapi yelled out of surprise. " You heard me! Geez! For the last time! I'm gunna ask Frida to marry me!" Manny said the 10th time. Roldopho and Grandpapi met in a huge crushing hug with Manny. "Ok…crushing….can't…..breathe!" Manny whined. "Oh sorry" Roldopho said and let Manny go, Grandpapi following. "I'm so happy for you!" Roldopho yelled. "Aye! There's so much to plan for!" Grandpapi said with joy. "Uhh… sure but can I just go buy that engagement ring now?" Manny said. "Ah! Yes! Here you are mijo." Roldopho said and handed him the wad of money. Manny grabbed the money and ran out the door. "Good Luck!" Roldopho yelled after him. Grandpapi appeared behind Roldopho. "I tolled cho theys would end up together." Grandpapi snickered as Roldopho handed another wad of bills to Grandpapi. He had obviously lost a bet.

"Hmm.." Manny wondered. As he look into the stand rings. "Can I help you Mr. Tigre?" The store clerk asked. "Oh Hi." Manny started," I'm looking for an engagement ring. But not too girly." Manny explained. "Ah! I got just the thing!" the store clerk said and stepped in the back to get something, " By the way, who's the lucky girl?" The store clerk asked. " Frida Swarez." Manny said proudly. "Ah Frida Swarez eh? Sort of obvious. Always on the front page, you savin' the girl from mortal danger. Glad yall made that treaty there with Sartana eh?" The store clerk said and stepped out from behind with a diamond gem shaped of a music note with a speck of red and blue in the center and sitting on golden ring. "Is this what'cha lookin for?" the clerk asked. "Perfect!" Manny said, "Thank you!" Manny said elated and gave the man the bills. He quickly ran out the door with the box containing the ring.

"This ring is so perfect!" Manny thought and then remembered he still had to tell Frida to meet him at the park! He dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed Frida's number. "Hello?" Frida answered. "Hey Frida! Can you meet me at the park now?" Manny asked. "Sure! I'll see ya then!" "Bye!" Manny said. "See ya!" Frida said back and hung up. Manny shoved the phone back in his pocket and got on his way but when he turned to go he met with a pair of huge eyes and as he looked up to examine the creature, he saw it was another annoying creature. "Great. Now I have to fight this stupid monster! This is wasting my time!" Manny though. He quickly pulled out his cell phone again and quickly dialed Django's number. "Hello?" Django answered. "Hey Django. Its me Manny. Listen. I'll make this fast there's this stupid monster-thing in my way and I have to meet up with Frida so could you go to the park and tell her I'll be a little late." Manny said, half out of breath. "Sure. Zoe's here too. Are you sure you don't want us to take care of it?" Django asked. "Naw. This'll be easy." Manny answered. "Well ok. Bye." Django said and hung up. "O.k. Now lets see what you're made of." Manny said and spun his belt buckle and his signature roar followed his transformation of El Tigre.

**Back with Frida……… **"Lets see. What should I wear?" Frida wondered as she dug in her drawer. She pulled out a dress that was red-bluish with a touch of black. "This'll have to do." Frida said. She slipped it on and put her black eyeliner on. Her sisters then passed by. "Where are you going Frida? To see your boyfriend?" They said exchanging words in a teasing tone. "SHUT UP!!" Frida yelled. Her sisters just laughed and ran out to the living room no doubt to tell her dad. She walked out of her room an towards the door. She'd have to make it out before she'd die of embarrassment from her sisters.

When Frida got to the park, she saw that Manny was surprisingly not there. But instead was Django and Zoe, perched against the tree. "Probably just on another date." Frida thought as she walked in. "Hola Frida!" Zoe yelled. They were practically the closest of friends after the forgave each other. "Hey Frida. What took you so long?" Django asked with his hand around Zoe's waist. "Ugg. My weirdo sisters were bugging me again. Now my whole family knows about me and Manny now!!!" Frida pouted," By the way. Do you know where Manny is?" Frida asked. "Oh he's fighting some stupid monster but he can handle that. He _is_ El Tigre you know." Zoe said. Frida sighed and slid down the trunk of a tree.

**Back with El Tigre……..** "Ugg! Why don't you just give up already!! I have somewhere to be and that's NOT here!!" Manny said as he slashed off another tentacle. He jumped up and punched the monster right at its abdomen. "Oh forget this. I have somewhere to be!" And Manny's fist blazed with green flames. He jumped into the air and unlatched his claws. He jumped down and slammed his claws right through the center of the creature and kicked it into the midst of the horizon. "Now I'll be on my way now." Manny said and walked out of the battlefield and ran towards the park.

**At the Park…………….** "Uhhhh…." Frida groaned and held her hand on her stomach. " Hey Frida? Are you ok? You don't look so hot." Zoe said and lifted her head of Django's chest. Frida groaned again in agony. " I don't know." Frida whimpered as she felt her head spinning. "I'll last though." Frida forced out. And she leaned her head on the tree trunk. "Are you sure Frida? You look like you got some type of disease or something." Django said felling concerned. "Oh, its not like that Django. I know whats wrong. I just don't fell that good. Now." Frida said. She spotted Manny out of the corner of her eye. Manny ran up to her panting. "Sorry…I'm…..so…….late…..stubborn…..monster." Manny panted. Then he spotted Frida." What's wrong with you?" Manny asked and took a seat next to Frida. He looked over at Django and Zoe. They just shrugged. Frida groaned and leaned her head against Manny's shoulder. Manny put an arm around his girlfriend. "I got it from here guys." Manny said. "Alright Manny. We'll be robbing a bank or something." Django said and walked away with Zoe.

Manny sat there listing to Frida groan in pain. "Ok what's going on?" Manny asked. " I'll tell you later." Frida said. They both sat there for a few minutes enjoying the wind passing them. "Frida," Manny started," You know I love you right?" Manny said. "Yeah" Frida answered. "And you love me too, right?" Manny said. "Right." Frida answered again. "Fair enough." Manny said and got up on his knee. "Frida, I love you, and I want to be with you forever." Manny said and went in his jacket to pull out the case that held the ring. " Frida Swarez, Will you marry me?" Manny said. Frida was speechless. She jumped onto Manny in a huge hug and gave him a kiss. " Yes! Of course I will!" Frida said. Manny and Frida sat at that oak tree together when Frida decided to speak. "Manny," Frida started, " do you really want to know what's wrong with me?" Frida said. "Of course mi amour! I want to help," Manny said and gave her a light squeeze. "Manny," Frida started with worry in her voice, " I think I'm pregnant." Frida said.

* * *

If You dont like it I really dont care cuz this was terrible and written out of bordom. X_X


End file.
